The invention relates to an apparatus with a cutting device for the cutting pieces of a wire comb binding material for the binding of packs of sheets having marginal perforation, wherein the pieces cut off have a selectable number of teeth. The apparatus has a guide and a conveying wheel for the material with conveying teeth in a pitch adapted to material, and in the drive connection to the conveying wheel there is an adjusting device for adjusting the conveying length. From wire comb binding material (hereinafter often referred to just as "material"), as shown in FIG. 2 and serving for the binding of packs of sheets with marginal perforation, pieces with an entire number of binding teeth are to be cut off.
From the European patent application No. 0 041 249 an apparatus having a binding device is known, which is useful to bind a pack of sheets with marginal perforation under utilization of wire comb bindings. Within such an apparatus a device is provided for the advancing and separating of the wire comb binding material.
The present invention relates to an apparatus which does not serve the binding itself, but shall be supplied to bookbinder firms, who bind packs of sheets having marginal perforation by a relatively simple apparatus. Such firms require for the binding of determined sheets, e. g. of calendars, pieces of the material of a determined length, i. e. with a determined number of binding teeth. Up to now there are just two possibilities to provide pieces of determined selectable lengths. Either the pieces are cut off in the workshop of the bookbinder from endless material by hand, e. g. by means of a sheet cutter, or pieces of determined lengths are supplied by a manufacturer of the binding material. In the first case, much manual work is necessary. In the second case, it is necessary for the bookbinder firm to have relatively much material of different lengths in stock. Both cases are uneconomical.